The Challenge
by BluRosefanCreativity
Summary: Ash Hilda Romance. Ash is nearing the end of his Unova journey, and meets Hilda, a Pokemon Trainer. But who is she?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Speech

Ash+Hilda

Non Character view

Ash Ketchum walked with his friends Iris and Cilan on his way to Opelucid City. They had just visited Mall 9, and Ash was keen to get to his gym challenge against Drayden. As he walked into the city, he noticed that Team Plasma was having a speech on Pokemon liberation in the square. With raised eyebrows, Ash and his friends sat down to listen. Ash noticed a girl sitting next to a man with bright orange hair. The girl had long chocolate brown hair tied up in a messy ponytail, and was wearing a white tank top with a black sleeveless jacket. She was wearing black and pink combat boots and a white and pink poke-ball hat. Her long legs were crossed and she was watching the speech with some apprehension. Ash looked away. She is kind of pretty, he thought. I wonder why she's here.

Hilda's thoughts

I was listening to Team Plasma going on and on about Pokemon liberation. Seriously, do they really think that anyone is going to listen to them? I looked round at the people who were listening, and my eyes fell on a dark haired boy. At least he didn't look like he would listen to Team Plasma. Unfortunately, other people did. I saw a woman release her Munna, and a boy releasing a Trubbish. I knew that I would have to report back to the Elite four soon, but I had time. I walked over to the boy and said "Do you believe them?" He shook his head. "So are you planning on collecting all the badges and challenging the champion?" I asked. "Yeah, I want to become a Pokemon master" he said. "Well good luck with that then" I said with a nod. Cilan looked as if he was going to say something, but I shook my head. Well, back to the Elite Four.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Victory Road

Hi, it's me, Blu Rose Fan!

This is my first fanfic on the website, so please review!

Non Character View

Ash walked up the steep hills of Victory road alone. His friends had had to do something, so he was left to taste the fresh air by himself.

"There's a quicker way you know." Ash turned around and saw the brown haired girl, sitting on the edge of the cliff. "I'm Hilda. Nice to meet you."

"So where's the quicker way" Ash asked.

Hilda's thoughts

"That way" I said, and pointed downwards. Ash saw the cliff and took a step backwards. "No way. You're not expecting me to jump down there. Are you? "Not jump, no. Slide." I said. "Alright" he said, with a break in his voice. We jumped. The boy slid on his bum, while I slid easily on my feet. "See that bump" I said "When we get there, we jump." "No way!" He said.

"Fine" I sighed. "Swoobat, I choose you!" "Now, when we get to the bump, grab on to Swoobat's tail. Don't worry, it's hard as steel." I said, seeing the worried look on his face. "Okay, 1 2 3, Jump!" I shouted. We jumped.

We reached a cave entrance, and climbed up the stairs together. We soon reached the top, and the boy healed his pokémon at a pokémon centre. "Good luck" I said. "My name is Ash by the way. Ash Ketchum" "I'll see you after the challenge then Ash" I said, and walked away.

Sorry it's so short. I know there is no romance now, but their will be later!


	3. Chapter 3

The Challenge

Chapter 3

The Elite Four

Sorry that there's hardly any battle scenes. I'm rubbish at them :)

Normal POV

Ash Ketchum approached the gate. If he defeated the Champion, he would have done it. He would have fulfilled his dream to become Pokemon master. For Unova at least.

Every second seemed like a lifetime. His Pokemon were doing every for him. It was close, but he defeated the Elite four. If he beat the Champion, he was one step closer to his dream.

He climbed the steps leading to an old temple. This was where his final battle would commence. He had to win.

(Here's his team, sorry I didn't put it earlier.

Pikachu

Venusaur

Blaistoise

Charizard

Gliscor

Samurott)

He opened the door…..and he couldn't believe who was at the other side of the hall.

It was Hilda.


End file.
